fabulous_angelasfandomcom-20200215-history
Delicious: Emily's Wonder Wedding/Gillon's Farm
This is the third restaurant for Emily's Wonder Wedding. After Ashling and Desmond are married, the party is on, for four days, and after that, Iris caught the bouquet. Episode 11: Doggone Luck (August 17th, 2012) Day 1 *'Target: 1,350; Expert: 1,500' *Emily and Patrick are at Lady Mary's well. *Emily: I can't believe I'm finally at the well, but without the bouquet! *Patrick: Still bummed about that, huh? *Emily: I won't be able to drop my penny here without it, and it's just a few days until full moon. *Emily: The nerve of that woman, jumping in and taking it like that! *Patrick: Maybe if you explain to her why you need it she'll give it to you? *Emily: I tired, but she'd gone up to her room before I had a chance to talk to her. *Patrick: Maybe Francois could break into her room. *Patrick: He's been waiting for a chance to use his new cat burglar suit. *Emily: No need for breaking in. I'll figure something out, somehow. *Emily: Anyway, let's go. I promised Flannery I would help him open up his garden terrace. *Emily and Patrick leave the Lady Mary's Well. *Gillon: I don't know what to do, Flannery! I'm nothing without my girl! *Emily: What happened? *Gillon: My poor Bridin has wondered off on her own and now she's lost! *Patrick: Oh no! Come on, let's help with the search! *Patrick, Gillon, and Francois leave the farm. *Emily: Don't worry, Flannery. I'll take care of the restaurant for you, again. *Flannery leaves the farm. *Emily: Poor Bridin... I hope they find her. Afterward *Emily cleans a table, and Evelyn enters the farm. *Evelyn: Emily! Ready to visit the town? There's this shop I've seen and- *Emily: I'm not really in the mood today... *Evelyn: Emily dear, don't tell me you're still upset about the bouquet? *Emily: I can't stop thinking about it. I need to get another one in time. *Evelyn: Don't worry dear, it will all work out, I promise. *Emily: What if it doesn't? *Evelyn: Then you make it work... together. *Evelyn: Anyway, about that shop, it's a jeweler! Have you thought about a design for the rings yet? *Evelyn: Here, take a look at the brochure! *Help Emily choose her perfect wedding ring! Day 2 *'Target: 1,750; Expert: 2,000' *Back in Flannery's Tavern... *Iris' going downstairs of the tavern. *Flannery: Morning, iris. *iris: Good morning, Flannery. *Flannery: Think this will be the year? *Iris: Flannery, it's been ten years since my fiance stood me up at Lady Mary's Well... *Flannery: Speaking of Lady Mary... that bouquet wasn't meant for you, you know. *Iris: Every year I've returned on the anniversary of our break-up... *Iris: ...hoping he'll be there- that he's changed his mind! *Flannery: Iris? The bouquet? *Iris: OH, WOE IS ME! BOO HOO HOO! *Iris cries. She runs away. *Back in the farm, Flannery enters. *Flannery: I'm sorry, Emily. I tried getting that bouquet back for you but... *Emily: Thanks, Flannery. I'll figure out something, somehow. *Flannery: Oh no, the river has completely dried up! I have to fix that water wheel! *Flannery: Now where did I leave my tools...? Emily, can you find them? During the day *Emily has to get 8 tools for Flannery. Afterward *The water started flowing the river. *Flannery: It's working again! Thanks for the help, Emily. *Patrick and Gillon enter the farm. *Emily: Any luck finding Bridin? *Patrick: None, we've looked everywhere. *Emily: She'll be all right, won't she? *Gillon: I think so... but my heart aches every second she's gone... *Patrick: Cheer up, Gillon, we'll find her. *Francois enters the farm. *Francois: Gillon! We found her tracks! They lead to the forest! Challenge 11 - Mr. Farrell & Gladys - Cloth Hunt *Emily has to get all their clothes (objects) for the tourists before they disappear. *Requires 1,800 for Target, 1,950 for Expert. Episode 12: Mark! Bark! (August 24th, 2012) Day 1 *'Target: 1,600; Expert: 1,800' *Back in Lady Mary's Well... *Patrick started calling Bridin. *Patrick: Bridin? Briiiidin! *Bridin: Bark! *Patrick: Too dark to see... *Patrick: Bridin! Is that you? *Bridin: Bark! *Patrick: Thank goodness! There you are, found you! *Patrick enters the well and gets Bridin. *Flannery enters the farm. *Flannery: I finally got everything wrapped up in the tavern. *Flannery: Time to start doing some work here. *Flannery is now the cleaner. Afterward *Back in the well where Iris and tourists are at. Iris kept crying. *Iris: Oh, boo hoo hoo! You'll never guess what he did next! *"What?" *Iris: He- he sent me a 'Dear John' letter by telegram! Oh, boo hoo hoo! *"Five minutes ago you said he tied the break-up letter to your dog's collar. *"Thanks for taking us here, but we really just want to take a picture and go back to our hotel." *He takes a picture at the well. *Iris: Hey! Where are you going? I still need to show you the beautiful lake and- *"Good luck with finding the one who got away!" *Iris: Fat chance of that... I can't seem to find him anywhere. *Patrick climbs up the well. *Patrick: Okay, Bridin, let's get you back to your- *Iris: PATRICK!! *Patrick: IRIS!! Day 2 *'Target: 1,900; Expert: 2,150' *Emily: Don't worry, Gillon. They'll find her. *Patrick and Iris enter the place, with Bridin. *Emily: You found Bridin! *Emily: My hero! *Iris: That's not all he found. *Emily: Excuse me? *Patrick: Er... Emily, this is Iris. She's an old friend. *Iris: Old friend? *Brigid enters the place. *Bridin walks to Gillon and leave the farm. *Emily: You're the one who has my bouquet! *Brigid: There you are, Iris! Ready for our lunch? *Iris follows Brigid to the lunch. *Patrick: Anyway, I need to freshen up. I'll see you later, Emily. *Patrick gave a hug to Emily. *Emily: Maybe Patrick can convince her to give me back my bouquet. *Flannery: You know what might help you getting your bouquet back? *Flannery: Search for lucky clovers! They bring luck and I can sell them to the tourists! *Emily: What a great idea! During the day *Emily has to find 8 lucky clovers. Afterward *Emily: There, that should be enough lucky clovers to finally bring me some luck! *Patrick enters the place. *Emily: Patrick! That girl from the morning, how well do you know her? *Patrick: Iris? She and I dated for a while but it's ancient history. *Emily: WHAT? *Emily: You mean the girl that caught my bouquet is your ex-girlfriend? Challenge 12 - Mayor Maggy & Postman Bill: Luck booster *Emily has to find 20 lucky clovers, instead of 8. *Requires 1,000 for Target, 1,050 for Expert. Episode 13: A 'Fling' of the Past (August 31st 2012) Day 1 *'Target: 1,950; Expert: 2,150' *Evelyn enters the farm while Emily's cleaning a table. *Evelyn: Emily! Are you still joining us tonight? Francois and I can't wait to hit the town! *Evelyn: Emily dear, what's wrong? *Emily: Oh Mom... one of Patrick's ex-girlfriends is in town. *Evelyn: I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. *Evelyn: Dear, if I had to worry about all the women who were going after your father when we were- *Emily: Mom! *Evelyn: I'm just saying... sometimes you have to trust each other to make it work. *Flannery enters the farm. *Emily: I just wish the moon were full already. *Emily: I'd love nothing more than to drop my penny in the well and get on with our lives. *Evelyn leaves the farm. Afterward *While Emily's cleaning the table, Patrick enters the farm. *Patrick: I asked Iris about the bouquet, but she won't give it up. *Emily: But does she realise we're getting married? *Patrick: I guess... I'm not sure. *Emily: No wonder she arrived here just a few days before the full moon! *Patrick: Emily, it's not like that... *Patrick: ...she has been coming to the well every year since the day I broke up with her. *Patrick: Hoping that I'll change my mind and get back together with her. *Emily's scared! *Patrick: But don't worry, I won't. Day 2 *'Target: 2,200; Expert: 2,350' *Brigid: Ha ha ha ha! *Iris: Ho ho ho ho ho! *Brigid: Waitress! Two drinks, please! *Emily: Excuse me? *Brigid: Oh hello, Emily. I didn't see you there. Two drinks please, to go. *Emily: Of course. *Emily gets to drinks for Iris and Brigid. *Brigid: Iris and I were just talking about the time I caught her and Patrick kissing in the neighbor's orchard. *Emily's scared by Brigid made her drop the drinks! *Iris: You should have seen your face! *Brigid: You two... you really were think as thieves, weren't you? *Brigid: Ah, well... perhaps we'd better try the tavern down the street. The service there is wonderful. *Brigid: Ta ta, Emily! *Brigid and Iris leave, and Francois enters the farm. *Emily: Well! I guess the 'service' will have to clean all this up, then! *Francois: Maybe I can help. *Francois is now the Pot Luck. *Emily: Thanks, Francois. *Francois is now the entertainer. During the day *Emily has to clean the mess. Afterward *Emily: Whew, I'd say the 'service' here is wonderful too! *Patrick enters the place. *Patrick: Hey, Emily! Ready for a romantic stroll by the well? *Emily: Are you sure you wouldn't rather make out in your neighbor's orchard? *Patrick: Er... Mrs. Kawalski doesn't have an orchard. She doesn't even have real guess in her yard, just lava rocks. *Emily: I'm not talking about your neighbor in Snuggford! *Emily: I'm talking about your neighbor back when you were dating Iris! *Patrick: You've been talking to my mom, haven't you? *Emily: I want you to tell Iris that her fantasy of you two getting back together is never going to happen. *Patrick: But I have! In no uncertain terms, either. *Emily: Well, maybe she needs to hear it again. *Patrick: Emily, there's absolutely no reason for you to be jealous like this. *Patrick: She and I have no relationship, even as friends. *Emily: Good. Then there's no reason not to tell her- AGAIN. Challenge 13 - Mo & Tashi: Sheep escapee *Emily has to serve Gillon before his sheep escape. *Requires 2,050 for Target, 2,200 for Expert. Episode 14: A Previous Engagement (September 7th, 2012) Day 1 *'Target: 2,250; Expert: 2,450' *Emily's cleaning a table, while Iris has a bouquet for Emily and places. *Emily: We're not open yet. *Iris: Did you know Patrick and I were engaged once, too? *Iris: I was a different person then. Too focused on my career. *Emily was surprised. *Iris: Patrick was willing to work together for our relationship. I was not. *Iris: The chemistry was right, the timing wasn't but that's not the case any more. *Emily: What do you mean? *Iris: After he broke up with me, I threw my penny in the well, heartbroken... *Iris: ...then I saw a falling star and I knew that it would all work out again. *Iris: I came back every year after that, and it finally worked! Patrick is here now, after all. *Iris: It's our destiny that we'll be together again. Nothing can stop us, not even you. *Iris: That's why you can have the bouquet. I don't need it anymore. *Emily has the bouquet, and placed at the kitchen! Afterward *Emily's cleaning the table again *Patrick enters the farm. *Emily: Why didn't you tell me you two were engaged? *Patrick: Because we never were. We talked about it, but I never proposed. *Emily: Why not? *Patrick: We wanted different things in life. We tired to make it work regardless but... we couldn't. *Emily: I want her gone! *Patrick: I keep telling you Emily Iris and I are through. Yoou have nothing to worry about. *Emily: Iris sure thinks I do. She says fate is on her side- not to mention your mother. *Patrick: Emily, how many times can I say it? I'm in love with YOU, not Iris. *Patrick: That's it. I'm going for a walk. *Patrick left the farm. *Emily started crying. Day 2 *'Target: 2,200; Expert: 2,500' *Emily cleans a table. *Francois enters the place. *Francois: You okay? *Emily: Not really... I had an argument with Patrick again... *Emily cries again. *Francois: You just go sit down today. I'll take care of the restaurant for you. *Emily: Thanks, Francois. *Emily sits down at a table and thinks. During the day *Francois has to comfort Emily. Afterward *Francois: So, what's wrong? *Emily: I finally got my bouquet, but then I found out that Patrick was almost engaged to Iris. *Emily: I don't understand why he never told me about her. *Emily: She even threw her penny in Lady Mary's Well after they broke up. *Emily: And she comes back every year, hoping they he'll be here and they'll get back together again. *Francois: How romantic! *Francois: Er... I mean it would be, if it involved someone else besides Patrick. *Emily and Francois gave an hug. *Francois: I'm sure you can work this out, together... *Emily: But what if we can't? *Francois: Then you and I can get married. My mother loves you. *Emily: Thanks, Francois. Challenge 14: Carlos and Carmen - Marketing time *Emily has to make it through the market day, because Flannery organized his weekly market, which attracts a lot of customers. *Requires 1,350 for Target, 1,450 for Expert. Episode 15: Better Late Than Never (September 14th, 2012) Day 1 *'Target: 2,400; Expert: 2,600' *Flannery heads out of the Tavern. *Patrick goes downstairs. *Brigid: Ah Patrick, joining me and Iris for lunch? *Patrick: No, mom. *Brigid: Why not? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? *Patrick: Wrong side? WRONG SIDE? That's it! What's wrong with YOU? *Patrick: Why can't you just accept Emily and forget about Iris! *Brigid: But, I- *Patrick: Emily is the one I'm love with. We're getting married, deal with it. *Iris goes downstairs. *Patrick: Iris, we need to talk. Let's go. *Iris: Finally! *Patrick left the tavern. Afterward *Iris and Patrick are at the Lady Mary's Well. *Iris: Oh Patrick, we were in love, once. I was just too selfish to realize what we had. *Iris: Now I've changed... and fate has given us a second chance. *Patrick: Iris, you may think you've changed, but you're still as self-centered as ever. *Iris: What do you mean by that? *Iris: I was just angry! You broke up with me! *Patrick: Thank goodness for both of us I did. It's over, Iris. You need to move on. *Iris: Move on? I just thought, better late than never. *Patrick: Iris, you and I are definitely in the 'never' category. *Patrick leaves the well. *Iris: You'll see Patrick O'Malley! When the full moon rises, you'll be together again! It's fate! Day 2 *'Target: 2,350; Expert: 2,550' *Emily's kept cleaning tables. *Patrick enters the farm. *Patrick: Hey. *Emily: Hey. *Patrick: Emily, I'm sorry- **Emily: I'm so sorry- *Emily and Patrick gave a hug. *Emily: I'm so sorry, Patrick. I've been such a crank, lately. *Patrick: I'm here because I love you, you know that, right? *Patrick: We're going to grow old, together. Getting married with you is what I want the most, I promise. *Emily: Thank you, Patrick, that is so sweet. *Emily: It's just... all this fate stuff... *Emily: I just want to get this penny in the well so we can go home again. *Patrick: We don't need to drop the penny in the well. We can just fly home right now. *Emily: But the moon will finally be full tonight. Just one more night, for me? *Patrick: For you, anything! *Emily: So, you'll meet me at the well this evening? *Patrick: I promise. I wouldn't miss it for the world. *Emily and Patrick gave a happy hug. *Emily: The wind is really starting to pick up, must bee= a storm coming... *The wind starting to speed up. During the day *Emily has to catch 8 matching items to tourists. Afterward *Emily: People really should pay more attention to their belongings with weather like this. *Emily: Hopefully this storm will clear up again before I throw my penny in the well. *The storm will stop. Patrick enters the place. *Patrick: I'm going to take a quick shower, I'll meet you at the well. *Emily kisses Patrick. *Emily: Don't be late. *Patrick: I wouldn't dare. *Emily is at the well at full moon night, with her bouquet. *Emily: What's taking Patrick so long? I'm sure he'll be here soon. *In the tavern is full of sheep. *Gillon: I'm sorry Flannery, but I just couldn't leave them outside. *Gillon: There's a big storm coming! *Flannery: But this is a tavern! Not a sheep barn! *Patrick leaves the room. *Patrick: Woah, what happened here? *Sheep knocked Patrick off. *"Beeeh!" *Patrick: Ooh... *Emily: I... I can't believe it... *Emily: Patrick stood me up... *Emily has a penny. *Emily: Iris was right! *Emily thrown a penny into the well. *Patrick: Hey, Emily, I- *Emily breaks a bouquet. *Emily: Had second thoughts?! *Patrick: What I- no! *Emily: I had to toss the penny in the well myself! Just like your ex-girlfriend! *Patrick: Emily, I can explain! *Emily: Don't bother! I'm going home. You better show up in time for the wedding. *Emily: At least then I'll know we still have a future together. *Emily leaves the well. *Patrick: That's IT! *Patrick: If she wants to toss the penny together, then we will toss it together! *Patrick: Where's that stupid piece of metal... *Patrick climbs up the well and fell into the well. *Patrick: Oooooooooooooh... my legs... Challenge 15: Charles - Mud storm *Emily has to help all the fallen customers without letting a customer get angry. *Requires 1,900 for Target, 2,100 for Expert.